A Scared Girl Equals a New Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel would have never guessed she wouldn't be the only girl to know about the aliens on Earth and Martha would have never guessed that her curiosity would lead her to a whole bunch of new friends. Rated T for some kissing.


**Here's another story with my OC Rachel and newbienovelistRD's OC Martha who was used with permission. This story takes place after newbienovelistRD's story "Eyes of The Behemoth", so you might want to read that one before reading this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**A Scared Girl Equals A New Friend**

Rachel and Martha walked home after school that day. It had been a very long day and both were happy that it was over and summer was coming up very soon.

"Hey, Martha, thanks for letting me use your brother's tricks for the haunted house," Rachel said, remembering that time, even though it had been about six months ago.

"No problem," said Martha. "You really did a great job."

"Thanks," she said. "I couldn't have done it without you and my other friends."

Martha looked at Rachel. "Who are your other friends?"

Rachel went stiff in surprise, making Martha stop and glance at her. Rachel then shook her head to regain her speech.

"My roommates at the Grant Mansion and at the Jocklin Mansion," she answered. "I live at both places and so do they."

Martha looked surprised. "How many roommates do you have?"

Rachel quickly counted in her head. "Uh, twenty-six," she said after a moment.

Martha's jaw almost hit the ground. "Whoa!" she said.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "But they're all really cool."

They reached Martha's house and Rachel waved goodbye, activating her skates and zooming down the sidewalk, letting out a shout of glee.

Martha watched her for a moment and then took off after her. Her parents weren't home from their business trip yet and she was getting tired of being alone all the time. Maybe she could stay over with Rachel and her roommates. She really hoped they wouldn't mind.

Rachel soon made it to the Grant Mansion, going up the steps and opening the door, letting out a sigh of relief. "What a day," she said, setting her backpack on the couch. Two blue arms wrapped around her and she smiled, turning her head around just in time to be kissed by her fiancée Rook. She moved her head to his shoulder as he kissed her again.

"Long day, Baby?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, but it's better now, Honey," she said.

Rook smiled and they walked toward the kitchen, unaware that someone was looking in the window.

Martha's eyes widened when she saw the strange blue alien hug her friend and kiss her. Rachel didn't seem to mind it, but now Martha was curious. Was this one of Rachel's roommates? Even though she was afraid, she went to move toward the door, but when she tripped the door sensor, which then opened the trap door underneath her feet and she fell through, screaming before she landed on something that cushioned her fall.

Getting up and looking around her dim surroundings, she noticed a set of stairs and climbed up, hoping that she'd find Rachel and get out of here as she was starting to feel afraid.

Coming to a door, she opened it into the hallway and heard voices upstairs. She followed them, wondering if she should find out or just go out the door. Hearing the door farther down open, she jumped and quickly opened the door beside her and went inside.

Closing the door, she turned to look at the room and was shocked to see it covered with Egyptian styles vases and pictures. A bed was in the center of it and she stepped closer.

Suddenly, something dropped down from above. Martha jumped and stepped back as she saw the figure, who looked like a mummy, turn to her.

Now really scared, Martha opened the door and ran down the hall, bumping into something broad and muscular. She stepped back to see a Frankenstein-like being in front of her. Her brain shut down then and she screamed as loud as she could.

Her screams caused many doors to open and several strange beings look to see what was happening. Seeing a black and white Cyclops-like alien, a strange looking red manta ray, a bigfoot alien, a blue robot, and a blue flying alien that looked like a giant moth, made Martha scream again and start running.

"Hey!" a voice squeaked out as something wrapped around her legs, tripping her. She looked to see some green slime move to form a face with green eyes. "Who are you?"

Martha's reaction was to kick him, but she missed and kicked the spaceship over his head. Her kick surprised him and he fell down, unable to stay upright for long without his gravity device.

Getting free, Martha continued running like crazy with the monsters all chasing her. She screamed again and ran down the stairs, when all of a sudden, something big landed beside her and snapped its jaws, making her fall over as she then scrambled backwards to get away. She stood up when she was near the door and was about to turn the knob and escape when she heard a shooting sound and turned around just in time to see a rainbow beam headed for her and she ducked, the beam flying out the open window before hitting the ground hard enough to shake it. Martha then stood up and suddenly felt something hit her hard enough to make her hit the wall. When she tried to get free, she saw she was being held in place by bluish-green crystals. Some green vines tied around her wrists and ankles before some other vines broke through the crystals, making her fall to the ground as she tried to get up, but two red hands held her down as more faces came into her sight. She began to tremble and then a small, fairy-like creature came up to her.

"Sleepy time," it crooned softly, surprising her before it sent a blast of some sort of dust towards her. It hit her full on and Martha immediately fell asleep.

She couldn't move.

That was her first thought when she woke up and saw the same monsters from before watching her. She gasped and shrieked loudly, causing two of them to quickly move towards her. The mummy clapped a hand over her mouth and a green, swamp-like creature grabbed her wrists, stopping her from escaping.

"Guys? What's going on?"

All turned to see Rachel coming in. Martha looked at Rachel and saw that the same blue alien was beside her friend. Rachel turned to look at her and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Martha?" she said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

She couldn't answer with the mummy covering her mouth, but she was still scared to answer even when he removed his hand. "You know her, Rachel?" the mummy asked.

"I should think so, Snare-Oh," Rachel answered. "Martha is my friend from school."

When she said that, all the aliens backed up a little and Swampfire let Martha go. The poor girl looked terrified as she tried to get away, but ended up backing up into Chromastone, who grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. Martha froze and looked at Rachel, too scared to utter a sound.

"Martha, it's okay," Rachel said. "They won't hurt you. They're my friends, the roommates I was telling you about."

"This p-place is h-h-haunt-t-t-ed?" asked Martha, trembling.

"It used to be just our home a long time ago," answered the mummy Martha had heard Rachel call Snare-Oh. "Rachel came here to hide from the bullies and we scared them off, but when we went to scare her, she fought back. We were surprised and after she fainted, myself, Frankenstrike, and Blitzwolfer introduced ourselves and Rachel took care of the cops the bullies had called. Since then, all of us have lived her or at the Jocklin Mansion."

"Each of us met Rachel in some way and came here to live," said the purple and pink alien who was preventing her from moving away.

Rachel stepped forward. "A lot of them have saved my life from crooks like the Forever Knights and Fisttrick, and some have just been from the school bullies," she said. Then she smiled. "They may look scary, but they're just big, old softies on the inside."

"Hey!" shouted the green swamp-like monster gruffly. "I'm not a softy!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Rachel said, grinning.

"Get her."

Rachel ducked and went to run, but Goop caught her and made her fall down on the floor, to which four of the present aliens started tickling her. Martha watched as Rachel laughed and tried to get away from them, making all of them laugh in amusement.

"As Rachel said," said the alien behind Martha. "We may look frightening, but we protect our friends fiercely."

She nodded and watched as Rachel was suddenly picked up by the large, yellow bigfoot alien and hung upside down. Rachel laughed and tried to right herself.

"Shocksquatch!" she laughed out. "Okay! Guys, uncle! Uncle!"

All of them laughed as the large alien swung her up in his arms, catching her before setting her back down on her feet. Catching her breath, she smiled at Martha.

"See? They're harmless," she said. "They just like to tickle me a lot."

Martha still looked a little scared, but nodded and stepped away from Chromastone, who let her go.

Rachel then introduced Martha to her alien roommates and they all greeted Martha warmly, apologizing for scaring her. She apologized for running away from them, to which they understood, saying they were used to it.

Later on, in the kitchen, the girls and Rook were enjoying some hot chocolate and cookies. Martha learned that Rook was Rachel's fiancée and asked if she could be in the wedding. Rachel admitted she was looking for a bridesmaid and asked Martha if she wanted that part, to which she said yes.

Soon, it was dark out and everyone was getting ready for bed. Rachel told Martha she could sleep over and so they got ready for bed. Martha was going to take the couch, but was stopped by Blitzwolfer, who offered to let her bunk with him. She accepted and was about to head down to the alien wolf's room when she stopped and saw Rachel already in her pajamas and kissing Rook goodnight. He went off to his room and Rachel went to her room.

"Hey, Rach?" said Martha.

"Yeah?" she asked her.

"Thanks for trusting me with this," she said. "I know it's a big secret."

Rachel nodded. "But now, you have to be careful and you may get kidnapped too," she said.

Martha smiled. "With these kinds of friends, I doubt I'll have a problem getting out of tough situations," she said.

Smiling, the girls went to bed, Rachel glad that she could trust someone to keep her secret and Martha glad to have more friends that she could have fun with.

* * *

**Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
